


Aspects of Love: A Friendship Born

by TonyandJasonsGirl



Series: Aspects of Love [1]
Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyandJasonsGirl/pseuds/TonyandJasonsGirl
Summary: As Bull and Luci meet for the first time, he falls in love with her dogs and as they get to know each other they begin to become friends.





	Aspects of Love: A Friendship Born

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a story series based on the relationship between Bull and Luci, this is the tale of their first meeting.

It had been a long few days for Bull and everyone at TAC, but now finally the case was over. After the jury had said their ‘not guilty’ and they had congratulated the client, both Benny and Bull were just packing up when Bull said that when he got back to TAC, he could tell the others to pack up and go home to get some rest and that they would regroup, going over the end of the case the next morning. He was just going to get some air and then he’d be heading off home himself. 

Once they had got out into the fresh air and had said “Goodnight’ to each other, Bull took a deep breath and then headed off down the court steps and then headed towards the nearest park. 

As he was walking round, his attention got bought to the dog park, as he watched them he found himself looking at them and wishing that he had got a dog of his own to love and Take care of, not only that he also knew that having them would also help with his stress issues and that when they had had a bad week with a case, he wouldn’t be able to get on the treadmill for a run or have the chance of getting to do a workout, then he would need to do something and get things out of his system, as he wanted to stay fit and healthy following the heart attack. 

While he was watching the dog’s his attention was suddenly bought to a dog that was about medium-sized and it was obvious that it was also only still a puppy, the thing about it that had really struck him was that he could see that there was some King Charles Spaniel about him, but he guessed that it had been bred with another breed, but he was unsure what other kind of dog it could be. With the King Charles aspect to it he could tell that it was a tri-colour one, as he had a black back and face with being white underneath with some splodges of tan, his favourite part of the tan patches were the lines above his eyes, making it look like the dog had got eyebrows. 

After a few minutes he was bought out of his reverie when he realized that the owner was having trouble with getting the dog's attention to get the lead on him, but the dog was more interested in staring back at him instead. 

In the end Bull went over to the fence and as the dog was still watching him so intently, he got him to go to him at the fence and then began to stroke him through it, meaning that the owner could then get the lead onto him while he was still distracted. 

Once the lead was on, he stood up and headed over to the gate at the entrance so he could open it for them. Once they had come out he then bent down to stroke the dog and meet him properly, as he got back up again, he put his hand out and said “Hi I’m Dr Jason Bull.” 

She responded “And I’m Luci Evans and it’s nice to meet you.” 

When they got back to her car again, she admitted that normally she wasn’t so forward, but would he like to come back to hers, as then that way he could meet the other three dogs if he wanted to and he agreed, so he went off to tell his driver where to go following having got her address from her and went off to her place. 

At her place he fell in love with the remaining three puppies, as one was more like a standard King Charles in being ginger and white, but the one that fascinated him was the one that was just a light tan all over it. On top of getting to know the three dogs and also Snoopy who he had met at the park, he was also really enjoying getting to know Luci a lot better. 

As he was getting to know the dogs and her, she explained to him she was a kind of foster carer for the local shelter, although she mostly fostered the cats and dogs, it was mostly the dogs though. This time could end up being her final time for doing it because she was at the moment considering adopting Snoopy and his sister, but she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to cope with all four of them. 

The dogs were as he thought they were and were King Charles Spaniel and a poodle mix and they had all come from a good home. Unfortunately, the owner of the puppies mom had found out that she had got cancer and could not look after her and the puppies. She had been there to help with the mom and the puppies so that was why she’d got such a close bond with them all. 

The shelter was still working closely with the mom’s owner so she could still keep her as she was going through her treatment. 

Luci herself was a primary school teacher so while she was at work they would come in and get them and take them back to theirs and look after them for her, but she would walk before them every morning before school. They would then drop them back off at hers again just before she was due home. That day she had taken them all out for a walk before school, but in the middle of the day her sister had only walked three of them because she was taking things easier because of being pregnant with her second child, so that was why she’d been walking Snoopy when he saw them. 

As they then had something to drink, he explained about what he did at TAC, while she then said “I do sort of understand what you do, but I’ve never worked with a trial consultant before.” Seeing the look on his face she then added “I used to be a lawyer, I lived in DC but during the last case I worked on I got very sick and had to give the job up, I came back to New York and stayed with my mom as I recovered, retrained as a teacher and found this house and changed my life.” 

With that revelation he then admitted that he could understand what she meant because he was still in recovery from having had a heart attack a few months ago and he was still trying to get into a routine of a good work home life balance sorted out. He then admitted as well that just recently he’d been actually looking into the prospect of getting himself a dog of some sort. Seeing as he hoped that with having to walk a dog then it would help if he’d had to miss out on a workout or run or something, but he was also thinking having one should also help with his stress levels and things like that too. His only real worry was about taking them to work with him and would they be ok within the office environment. 

She then suggests that perhaps if he wanted to do it, then he would be more than welcome to foster one or both of the dogs if he would like to and see how he got on and then if he thought everything was ok with them, then he might adopt the one or both that he’d got. She had a feeling though that they would be ok within an office environment because on only a couple of occasions she’d taken all the dog’s in separately for show and tell at the school, then they’d been left in the office after the lesson until her mom or sister had gone to pick them up and they had all been ok with that. So with that he said that he would have a think about it. 

After that he then asked her if she would ever go back to being a lawyer again, to which she answered “I may do, but I really don’t know, although saying that I have kept my licence up and also got myself licensed to work here in New York so I have always got that as a backup plan if I want to go back into it at any point, and I suppose I can always go back again if I do really want to go back and also know when I know it will not end up getting as stressful as it used to be when I left, who knows I may do if something feels right with it I might return one day.” 

They then chatted for a while after that before he said that he’d better get going and as she saw him out and watched the car go and as he drove away, they were both thinking and hoping that whatever happened over the dog situation they would now become really good friends.


End file.
